Weapons
Weaponry in the Rift comes in many shape's and varietys from simple items such as a pool stick to more elaborate items like a multi phase Laser Turret. but one thing that is the same for every weapon is the fact while any one can pick up a weapon and use it. with out the proper skill and training few can use them well, you are just as likly to slice off your own skirt if your weilding a sword with no skill in it. as you are to actually hurt what you are trying to slice. ''Melee Weapons Simple Weapons are designated under any form of item that can be found in every day living, be it a pool cue, to a bowling ball, to a steak knife, these weapons are varyed and usually picked up on the spot in the middle of a fight, such weapons take little to no training to use well and as such require one skill to use all forms and varietys of them. Simple Weapons can not be maintained and are always destroyed after one use in a fight (as an example a beer bottle smashed over some ones head) Martial Weapons are designated as any form of weapon that require's training in use, these are weapons the commen civilian would not have let alone know how to use, these weapons range from Broadswords, to Katana's, to Bambo Staff's, most commenly weapons used during the middle age's and that are well known fall in to this catagory. Exotic Weapons are designated as any form of weapon that require's specific training just to use the weapon with out threat of harming yourself, such weapons include 3 section staff's,Nunchucks and any form of spear or weapon that consists of a Staff with a blade at points of it. such as a halbred Advanced Weapons are designated as any weapon that woul be considered new age, weapons made completly out of titanium, with laser cute edge's, diamond laced edging, advanced forms of cold steel forging, basically any normal weapon that has been enhanced to be even more deadly require's further training in its use as a laser etched blade if swung wrong can lop off an entire limb quite easilly Future Weaponry is designated as any Melee weapon that is specifically designed per players use, each is unique to an extent, such weapons can include a Laser based sword (NOT A LIGHT SABER) a plasma whip, or such weapons most commenly found in scifi games,movies and novels Ranged Weaponry Simple Ranged weaponry encompace's any item that can be found in every day use from your shoe to a fork, while any one can toss a shoe at some one, only some one who has experience in it can actually hope to hit their mark (O.o anger issues? to have expirence tossing a shoe ? *laughs*) Martial Ranged weaponry encompace's such items as crossbows, bows and small pistols (small being SMALL caliber) Exotic Ranged weaponry encompace's such item's as surikens, assault rifle's,sniper rifle's,shotguns,large caliber handguns, and heavy machine guns, such items are closly monitered by the noble famillys Advanced Ranged weaponry encompace's ranged weaponry that has been altered and enhanced this could be something as simple as using hollow point bullets, to adding silencers, to adding scope's and sights (to weapons that normally would not have one attached) Future Ranged weaponry encompace's all ranged weapons that would be found in scifi novels,movies and video games. such as a laser guided cross bow bolt (IE homing crossbow) to laser pistols,rifles an laser machine guns as wel as a Laser Bow, players are allowed a great deal of freedom and creativity in designing and making their future ranged weaponry, however in exchange for this freedom they are expected to KNOW how their weapon works, how it maintains its energy supply, how it guides the projectile's and so on. Explosive Weaponry Both placed and Ranged'' Explosive weaponry is HIGHLY restricted and can not be brought in with out express Admin permission Simple Explosives can be such things as frag grenades to flash bangs. explosives that take very little knowledge in how they actually work to use Martial Explosives range from claymore's to landmines, even RPG's fall under martial explosive's Exotic Explosives range from missle launchers, to C4 use including shaped explosive charges Future explosive weaponry is currently restricted to battleships and cruisers